


Friendship and Secrets

by snobbleweb



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Probably some angst, Reveal, arthur protecting merlin form uther, early on reveal, lots of fluff, mainly just strong friendship between merlin and arthur, morgana and gwen are in on it too, morgana doesn't turn evil, protect merlin, shes just super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Arthur learns early on that Merlin has magic, and chooses to protect him. How can they keep this secret from Uther and what kinds of changes will Arthur try to make to Camelot?





	Friendship and Secrets

It was raining in Camelot. But even with water showering down onto the cobble and dirt streets, men and women alike walked the town, tending to their daily businesses and jobs despite the weather. The sun, if it were visible through the clouds, had just started to rise, and the sky was becoming gradually a lighter and lighter gray.

Merlin often found himself looking out his small bedroom window on days like this. It was early, and he had at least an hour before he had to start work as Arthur’s manservant. A couple nights ago he saved the prince’s life, and now he felt he was being punished for it. He had to serve the prat on a daily basis, obeying his every demand and having to deal with his dirty socks.  
Needless to say, he was dreading his first day of the job.  
Reluctantly, he pulled away from the dreary view and began getting ready. He remained as quiet as he could as it was likely his mentor, Gaius, was still asleep. Once he was ready, he slowly pushed open his door, and he could now hear the sound of snores very clearly from down in the chamber. He headed out, snagging a stale piece of bread for his breakfast as he left. 

The citadel was mainly empty, besides a few guards most likely just ending their night shifts, dreary eyed but still keeping a hand on their weapons, prepared for anything. Merlin hunched his shoulders as rain showered down on him as he hurried to the steps to the rest of the palace.  
He had received a briefing from the servant master the day before, instructing him on all the duties of being a manservant to the prince. His first stop would have to be in the kitchens, to get Arthur’s breakfast.

It was a hot, bustling ecosystem in the palace kitchens. Each maid and cook moved swiftly and in sync as they rushed to get food prepared and delivered. Merlin avoided bumping into several maids on his way in through the now narrow looking entrance. He tried getting the attention of some of the cooks but they seemed much too busy to stop and help a struggling servant on his first day. After many failed attempts, a larger, more fierce looking lady approached him.  
“Now what do you think yer doin just wanderin round my kitchen?” She spoke loudly and firmly, making Merlin sink into himself a bit in fear.  
“Uh…” He barely got time to reply, before she started shooing him out.  
“Now I won’t have any dumb servant boys trying to-”  
“Actually I was trying to get Prince Arthur’s breakfast to bring up to him,” He interrupted her.  
“Ah, you’re the new manservant are ya? That breakfast was taken up a bit ago, maybe don’t be late next time, huh?” She quickly shoved off from the conversation and went back to her work. Merlin stood their for a second, bewildered. He suddenly started to panic as he realized that some other servant had been forced to do his job for him because he was too awkward to get anyone’s attention. He raced out of the kitchen, narrowly dodging a tall servant with an empty plate returning to the kitchens. It took him a couple tries, but he found the staircase up to the where the Prince’s chambers were. He ran up and came across the servant who had most likely taken the food to the Prince in his place. It was a polite young girl who nodded at him and went off to return to her own duties. Merlin looked past at Arthur’s door, and took a deep gulp.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I hope to write more soon as this fic is something that's been in my head for a while ~


End file.
